


Oblivious

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Just Soft Enough... [8]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Background 2jin, F/F, It's not as sad it the tags look, One-Sided Attraction, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Pre-debut Viseul but its Kahei that's got it bad





	Oblivious

Kahei wasn't exactly subtle about her feelings for Haseul, but how could she be? Everything about the younger woman attracted her. Her confidence, her smile, the way she finds pride in completing the smallest things or the way she takes care of the younger members. In her honest opinion, Haseul was perfect.

It took a lot of willpower to ignore the way he heart jumps when around Haseul. She could ignore her even if she wanted to, she was the first one to welcome her with open arms (literally). Kahei could still remember the perfume she wore that day, she smelled like the first day of spring. If only she knew she'd be whipped for that day forward.

Haseul was and still is so patient with her, and even on her worst days, she was by her side, wordlessly holding her hand in support. Many times Kahei wanted to give up and go home, but Haseul convinced her to stay, the older woman was convinced so easily, she often pondered at night, was it easy because she just wanted to hear Haseul say it? She honestly doesn't know.

Through years of practice, Kahei could say with confidence that she can read people and their body language. She could tell when Heejin and Hyunjin were nervous before a performance and often relay the information to Haseul, she was the leader after all. Sure she would offer her own comfort, but Haseul had such a way with words, it was her biggest inspiration to learn Korean. 

Kahei really thought she was slick, with how she was learning the complex language. She made an off comment about how watching how words were mouthed, then copying the sounds. But when she said that, she heard Hyunjin snort from the chair beside her. She obviously knew something was up, but never bothered to explain herself. It was terrifying. She wanted to confront her about it, to explain herself, but she didn't have to.

It all made sense a few days later.

Sure she should have knocked, but this was the main practice room after all, and she assumed that since there was no music it wasn't occupied. Kahei was very much wrong, as she opened the door and was greeted to her youngest unit members exchanging kisses. She was so shocked she couldn't look away. Everything happened so fast, Heejin pulled away from Hyunjin who was left confused for a moment until she realized what had happened.

It was the first and last time she was scolded by Hyunjin.

It was nice, to have someone she could vent to about her obvious crush on Haseul. Even if it came with being teased by Hyunjin and sympathetic looks from Heejin. Every session ended with the same question. “Why don't you just tell her?” and Kahei would just shake her head. She didn't want to lose what they already had. The two would just frown before pulling her into a tight hug.

\--

She was doing it again, and Kahei wasn’t sure if she was going to die this time. Haseul had an unusual habit of using her shoulder when they were on break. Usually she wouldn’t mind, but when Haseul was tired, she tends to ramble. A lot. Whatever is on her mind, she’ll just say it.

“You’re getting better everyday.” She sighs wistfully, as she snuggles closer to the older woman’s side. As if using her for warmth, which Kahei couldn't understand, they were just sweating a few moments ago. Maybe Haseul got cold easily? Either way it was cute. “It’s really amazing, Unnie. I can’t wait until we officially debut with everyone else.”

Then like a switch was flipped, Haseul went from chatty to silent. Kahei thought she had falling asleep, but with a quick glance, she found the other woman lost in thought. The way her eyebrows were knitted together, it seemed as if something was bothering her. Boldly, Kahei took Haseul’s hand in her own and squeezed it, silently offering her support. She noted that Haseul seemed to relax a bit more from the gesture.

\--

“Do you have a type?” The question was random, and Kahei nearly choked on her drink. She just wanted to relax and enjoy her drinks. It was the only reason she accepted Haseul’s offer to go out drinking, it was one of the few hobbies she missed. Since joining BBC she’s been a strict water diet, and it was killing her. 

But now it’s Haseul who was trying to kill her. “What do you mean?” She tried to play off the question, as if she didn’t understand what she meant. Haseul rolled her eyes, before moving closer. It couldn’t be helped that the music at the club was pretty loud, and Haseul, bless her heart, was quite the light weight.

“You know what I mean, like someone you’re attracted to. You’ve been here a while, surely someone has caught your eye a few times.” She ended it with a teasing grin, before waggling her eyebrows. She looked ridiculous, but Kahei couldn’t help but giggle.

Kahei already knew who she liked, and the person was sitting right beside her. But she was going to admit it any time soon. So instead she opted to give Haseul a coy smile. It was amusing to see Haseul act like this, she was more relaxed and silly when drunk, and even more cuter. “That's for me to know, and for you to never find out.”

The answer caused Haseul to pout into her drink. “I’d tell you my crush.” While that may be true, she expects Haseul to eventually gush about a handsome man who she met while out and about one day. So her words didn’t really do much for her. “Saw a cute girl the other day, but you’re prettier.” She sighed.

Kahei tensed up at those words.

“Excuse me?” 

“What? I said you’re pretty. I’m not allowed to say that?” Last thing she expected was for Haseul to get defensive about her statement, if she was being completely honest she was flattered by the compliment, but it was still random. “There's so many pretty girls here too, but I rather look at you.”

Kahei momentarily debated within herself how to handle the situation, she could just go with the flow and play along, but she wanted to know more of what Haseul thought, especially about her. “Thank you. But you’re prettier.” She redirected the complement back to the shorter woman, and she couldn’t help but beam at the blush that spread across her her face.

Obviously embarrassed, Haseul went back to nursing her drink, but the smile on her face was still in plain sight. Kahei wanted to question her, but she opted not to. She didn’t want to force a conversation that wasn’t meant to happen. 

At least not yet.

\--

“She said you were pretty while you two were out drinking? You know what this means right?” Heejin, ever the excited person, was trying to hype Kahei up. She was smiling during the whole recount of what happened the night before. “Unnie, it’s possible she likes you!”

As much as Kahei would love to take those words to heart, it was too good to be true. Complimenting someone doesn’t exactly mean that the person has feelings for you. That was a lesson she learned a long time ago, and would hate for history to repeat itself. “I appreciate the enthusiasm, Heejin, but she was drunk and rambling. That really doesn't mean much.” She hated to crush the idea, but she really couldn’t take the possibility of getting too excited just to have her heart crushed. She was happy with her current role in Haseul’s life.

Hyunjin has been oddly quiet the whole time, she had expected the girl to at least say something. As if sensing her gaze on her, Hyunjin smiled at her. “I think you should at least talk to her about it. I’m not telling you to confess, but you could just ask her why she brought it up.”

“I don't want to make things awkward.” Kahei couldn’t help but whine the last part. She didn’t want to bring up any possible implications. But last night was still looping in her mind, she can still feel the pain in her cheeks from smiling too hard. 

They both came in pretty late, and Haseul went to sleep as soon as she sat down on her bed, leaving Kahei to remove her make up for her with some wet wipes. She looked adorable when she was in deep sleep, but of course, being the light sleeper she is, Heejin caught the moment.

“After last night, if things are awkward it’s because of her not you. Talk to her. We’ll even leave the room so you can.” Hyunjin offered kindly, ignoring her girlfriend’s question. There was something different about how she said this, like she knew something Kahei didnt. It was almost reassuring.

With a sigh, Kahei stood up and stretched. “When this backfires and Haseul hates me, I’m blaming both you.” It was an empty threat obviously, but felt the need to say it. Taking a deep breath, she took the steps required that lead her to the bedroom she shared with her group mates. With one last glance behind her, she slid into the room, and made sure the door was closed behind her. Sure she trusted Hyunjin to mind her privacy, but Heejin...not so much.

The sight that greeted her when she walked in could easy end many wars, as a half asleep Haseul was on her way out of the bathroom, she was dressed in her lazyware, and looked cuddly from where she stood, yawning in by the bathroom door. Noticing she was no longer alone, she grinned in Kahei’s direction. “Hey.” She husked, voice obviously still worn from lack of use.

“Finally awake huh?” Kahei teased lightly, enjoying the way Haseul go embarrassed by sleeping in. If it was any other day she’d be cursing under her breath for being late, while the rest of group watched in amusement, but it was another rest day so she didn’t care. “I,” Kahei started, unsure of how to approached the subject of last night, and honestly she didn’t want to ruin the lighthearted mood between them. But if she ran away now, she’d never hear the end of it. “I need to ask you something, about last night.”

Haseul flopped onto her bed, still towel drying her hair, but otherwise didn’t say anything right away. There was already tension in the room from her lack of response, and once again for the nth time Kahei considered dropping the subject, going back into the living room, and accepting her fate as a coward. “Is this about what I said while at the bar?” Haseul brought it up so casually, she half expected her to forget with how much she drank, but it just hit her that she never forgets what she does, no matter how blackout drunk she gets. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I was just curious. We’re friends, but I feel like you’re always holding back something. I figured maybe with a few drinks you’d loosen up, but you were still on guard, even last night. So I’m sorry.”

Oh.

“You don’t have to apologize, I just,” Kahei took a deep breath, she could practically hear her heart racing in her ears. Now was the time to confess, let all her built up neves out. Whatever the outcome is beyond her control, seeing Haseul like this hurt more than anything like this. “I don’t know how to act around someone I like. I get nervous, and don't want to make it obvious.” She said it, she finally said it, but felt as if she couldn’t look at Haseul, especially not after the gasp that left her mouth. So instead she looked everywhere but the shorter woman.

She heard an exhale, before rapid footsteps. Before she knew it, she was pulled into a tight hug. “We’re both pretty dumb when it comes to feelings huh?” At those words, Kahei couldn’t help but return the hug ten fold, it felt nice and right to be holding Haseul, her crush, her crush that also had feelings for her. No wonder Hyunjin looked so smug, she should to get her back for this, but maybe later. Right now she doesn’t want to move a muscle.

Pulling back from the hug a bit, Haseul opened her mouth, but then quickly closed it. A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks, and it didn’t take rocket science for Kahei to guess what she thinking. “Can I kiss you?” She asked first, her heart once again fluttering at the smile she got from the other woman. A nod was all she needed before leaning forward, and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Her lips were as soft as she imagined, and she could see herself getting addicted to this in the near future. As quickly as the kiss started, it ended, but she still couldn’t hold back a smile, especially at the breathless giggle that slipped past Haseul’s lips.

“Been dreaming about this for months.” Haseul confessed, as she leaned her forehead against Kahei’s, she looked adorable like this. But Kahei wasn’t going to let that comment go without teasing her.

“You’ve been dreaming about me?”

“Oh stop it, like I’m the only one guilty.” She huffed, a pout forming from the jest. Kahei couldn’t help but steal another kiss, if the younger woman was going to pouting like this, then she may as well go ahead and get into the habit of kissing it away. Before either of them could get carried away with their newfound hobby, Haseul’s stomach decided to protest quite loudly. “Right, you need to eat.”

Haseul huffed again, but this time pulled, only part of her still connected to Kahei was her hand holding her own. She never realized how soft and warm her hand way. But that’s okay, she had time to memorize it now that she’ll be holding it more often.. “I guess I do. Join me?”  She didn’t even have to ask.

“Wouldn’t miss watching you stuff your face.”

“I’m not that bad!”

The two laughed as they went to leave the bedroom. “You’re joking right? If you had debuted first your assigned animal would have been a rabbit or hamster.” It was too easy to tease Haseul. “Maybe I’ll tell our manager to change it later.”

“Unnie.” Haseul whined, but otherwise still held her hand, even when they passed by Heejin and Hyunjin watching tv on the couch. Both of them were aware of their audience, but couldn’t bother to pay them any mind as they made their way to the small kitchenette. “Have you eaten already?”

She had a quick energy bar, but one could hardly call that a meal. Kahei shook her head before an idea came to mind. “How about I make pancakes?” It’s been a while since she offered to make anything for anyone, but right now, she was in such a good mood, she figured she may as well spoil the girl that’s been on her mind since day one.

“Hey! I want pancakes too!”

“Me too!”

Rolling her eyes, Kahei found her favorite apron and rolled up her sleeves. When she turned around she didn’t expect Haseul to be watching her the whole time, she felt embarrassed. “What?” Grinning to herself, Haseul said nothing. As if only she was allowed to know the joke. “If you’re just gonna stand there and look silly then get out of my kitchen.” She didn’t mean it of course, it was just different to have the roles reversed, usually she was the one stealing glances, but now, now it felt right.

“You’re going to have to force me out.”

“Don’t test me.”

“I don’t hear cooking in there!”


End file.
